Slay
This story, Slay, serves as one of the prequels to Heroes of Gielinor Deep breathes pulsed through her, she felt as if she were being choked. This was the stuff of nightmares, this didn't happen in real life. Nothing like this really existed. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew that. Everyone was wrong. Strong, cold hands gripped the back of her head, and she tried to wriggle free. The hands slipped through her soft hair, and she tried to run. But in the darkness of the moonless night, she could not see anything. She slipped in the filth of the town street, and banged off a stone wall. A powerful hand gripped her shoulder, sharp nails biting into her skin. Another marble hand gripped the roots of her hair, and tugged backwards sharply. There, swimming in the darkness, were two red, cold eyes, staring into her own with a look of hunger.... "You look tasty" said it, with a voice like honey mixed with oil. "I'm going to enjoy making you squirm" "Hey!" called a voice, again, female, like hope cutting through the night. "You want something to sink your teeth into? Come get me" All at once it dropped her, and she fell in a heap, sobbing. She picked herself up and ran, as far away as she could, not thinking of anything but fleeing. The Vampyre gazed at this new girl. In the night, he could see her slender shoulders clearly, distinguish the blond hair from the topaz eyes. She looked...kind of pretty, it supposed, though it no longer gave much thought to such things.He did give thought to the wooden stake at her belt, and to the holy water, there was even a Crucifix-this girl was no rookie. She looked at it with such...determination. Not a hint of fear. This was a strange one indeed. She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, come on, do I look like I've got time to just stand around?" "As you wishhhhh" it slithered, and with a guttul snarl, it charged. It through a fist, like an arrow, aimed right for her pretty face. This was a fist that broke bone. This time, however, it was fated not to meet the mark. As it flew, she grabbed it and twisted it behind it's owners back. It tried to pull away, but she pulled the arm up, and the Vampyre cried out in pain, and stopped. She ran, shoving the creature ahead of her. It smashed into the wall, full-force. She pulled it away, then smashed it in again, pulled it away, and yet again smashed it into the cold brick. It wasn't until the fourth thrust that it twisted, and she toppled into the wall. Before she fell, it grabbed her throat and slammed it's fist into her face. She flew backwards, but rolled onto her feet, and adapted a fighting stance. The Vampyre roared, and came at her. She ducked, quickly, and spun, her leg crashing into the creature and sweeping it's legs out from underneath it. The Vampyre fell on it's back, and from her belt she took out a wooden stake. She surged forward, planted her knees on it's cheast, and stabbed it in the heart. Flame surged outward, and the vampyre rippled out in wave of ash. Placing the wooden implement by her belt, she blew the hair from her eyes. "I am Cara, the Godslayer. And you have not survived me". Category:Heroes Of Gielinor